ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magic Accuracy
Does anyone know for sure the effects of the two magic skills which are combined in BRD songs on magic acc? They can't simply be added together, as that would give us a ridiculous amount of magic accuracy (540+ combined skill for many career BRDs) and, barring resistance/immunity of mobs, BRDs do not a noticeably higher success rate of landing lullaby with 500+ skill vs a well-geared BLM's or RDM's Sleep with ~300 skill. Or are they averaged together? Or is only one taken into account? I have found the following link: http://www.killingifrit.com/forums/lofiversion/index.php/www.livejournal.com/t106228.html with tests which suggest that singing skill is disregarded in terms of magic acc, and only the instrument skill is taken into effect, but whenever I post that to a BRD message board, everyone (sometimes almost violently) disagrees with the results and refuses to listen, yet I have seen no other tests or evidence to suggest otherwise. If it does take both skills into account, the only way I could see it happening is if the game averages the two together, or has a completely different scale for measuring magic acc on BRD songs (neither of which seems likely given the way SE typically does things.) So can anyone provide links for testing that shows exactly which skill is taken into account for BRD song magic acc, and to what degree each skill affects magic acc? Also, it has been noted many times by many people that wind instruments are much more likely to land debuffs than string instruments, is this due to the game measuring magic acc differently on wind/string skills, or is it an inherent quality of the instruments themselves (ie a hidden effect such as the magic acc bonus on elemental staves)? Any Rdm go use AF1 body (+10 enfeebskill) then go use RDM JSElv72 piece (+10Magicacc) , THEN tell me 10enfeebskill = 9 magic acc ... it doesnt even come CLOSE , I'd Say 2magicacc= 1 skill .. but thats from personal experience. ---- To the post above this one; are you just really bad at paying attention or what? RDM AF1 body is +15 Enfeebling Magic Skill, and Chasuble is +5 Magic Accuracy... I'd also like to add that Magic Accuracy seems to not only help spells "stick" but also increase the proc rate of spells like Paralyze --Elaxia 07:45, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ---- God, this page was all wrong. I'm writing up a bunch of things to fix it up and make it actually correct. There's a lot of things that deal with magic accuracy, but there's a lot of things that people think are big components and they're not. I'll update this page in a few days... in addition to every single page dealing with BLM that has incorrect/not enough information. - Synchro, Remora (RNG/BLM/BRD/NIN/RDM75) I took the liberty of cleaning up some of the grammar and rearranging things in a more readable format. Please re-hash, cut, paste, spindle, and mutilate as you see fit. -Tsanth 02:03, 12 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I would like to add that the Magic Accuracy stat most likely works like melee Accuracy - 1 skill in a given kind of magic -> 1 Magic Accuracy for that kind of magic, 0.9 for every point after 200. Also, given that DEX/2 = 1 Accuracy, and we know that more INT (MND for white magic) reduces a spell's resist rate, then INT most likely increases the Magic Accuracy stat...maybe INT/2 = 1 Magic Accuracy as well. There's not much to support the INT/2 = 1 M.Acc theory, but the 1 Skill -> 1 M.Acc (0.9 post-200) is more than likely; may as well include it in the main article (specifying that it's a theory, of course) since we'll never know as long as we can't visibly see the M.Acc stat. Oh, yeah, Dia and Bio aren't the only spells with guaranteed resist rates. Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Doton, Hyoton, and Huton will always do their effect; not only that, but the duration of their -30 resistance effect will always be ~15 seconds. Given that Ancient Magic gives the exact same -30 resistance for 15 seconds effect, I assume its effects are also guaranteed. Armando 08:13, 12 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I actually had dia resisted once against a magic pot in Upper D. Tower right after the opt used the shell effect special. --Gahoo 08:42, 12 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Don't pots have a TP move that lets them resist all spells for a while? (I believe the status is called Magic Shield.) Armando 09:20, 12 May 2006 (PDT) ---- yes, its similar to the ahirman move "arrow shield" that blocks all ranged attacks --uberfuzzy 13:42, 12 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I've added Cassandra's Earring and Helenus's Earring to this page but I don't understand the sort function, format is: |sort|##|Attribute I'm not sure what #'s to put. At first I thought the number seperated by equipment slot but several different pieces share #2 (which is on diabo's and lyo earring.) Can somebody fix and/or point me in the right direction for sort formatting? Thanks Tandem 15:21, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Looks like the numbers are the macc each item gives allowing the table to sort by macc as well as the other items in the table. --Icari Only offensive spells? Main article talks about rumours of how this all works, but says it's only on offensive spells. Anyone else sometimes get messages like "Resist! resists Warp!" You still get warped, but apparently you resisted it a little. Anyways, my vote to be to just change wording to any/all spells. Chernabog 20:03, 8 December 2006 (EST) As far as I know, seeing the "Resist!" message at inappropriate times is nothing more than a game glitch. --Rhiaelle 08:02, 27 May 2008 (UTC) COR Magic accuracy? Does anyone have an Idea on what will effect COR Quick Draw accuracy? Magic Accuracy effects it, but I'm not sure which stat it would be, says it's affected by +AGI. Would that be the magic accuracy stat for COR or would it be INT? Their AF has +INT stats, that's why I came to that conclussion. I was also looking for a page like the Magic Attack Bonus page, but with Magic accuracy equipment. Any help would be appreciated. --Laviot 9:27, 29 December 2006 (EST) A problem exists with a recent edit to this section. there currently is no evidance to support that AGI influences the QD magical ability, AGI is understood as influencing rACC and may seem like it is enhancing the mAcc however this is a hybrid ability. Milotheshort 07:21, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Different Accuracies? INT gives black magic acc. and MND gives white magic acc?.... that would mean that there are TWO different magic accuracies black and white (and a "song-one" for BRD with CHR). I'm not sure If I sould believe what's standing on this site. Ranged Accuracy and Accuracy are also determined by two different stats (AGI and DEX)... so two stats -> two accuracies ... and in the magic version it is three stats -> one accuracy ... and since we now how "symmetrically" SquareEnix works, it wouldn't fit in the average pattern. --Haitani 04:27, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :I don't believe MND and INT affect Magic Accuracy at all, and until I looked at these pages recently, that was the general consensus as far as I knew. Why would a single stat affect both potency and accuracy? Not just potency and accuracy, though, but defense/resistance (as is the case with INT/MND) on top of that? That's real screwy, in my opinion. There's no discussion or mention here about it, at all, so I think it deserves some verification. I've never heard of any real tests for it, but if it's here on the Wiki I think we need some evidence. From what I've seen recently running Paralyze tests, I know that atleast MND doesn't appear to affect its accuracy at all...whatsoever, though the potency is easily noticeable and consistent even on small-scale tests. However, if MND/INT only affected the accuracy of spells that don't have normal potency to be affected, such as Silence and Sleep, then I'd believe that. Otherwise, it'd mean those stats are useless for those spells, and that's unfortunate if true. So, I believe a test is in order...unless it's been done. Malumultimus 19:39, 10 May 2008 (UTC) I second this. I have been playing this game since 2003 with both 75 BLM and RDM and i have read as many articles on those jobs as possible and this is the first place i have ever seen that info. I seems to come from nowhere. INT affects magic damage and MND affects the strength of the debuff (for example how high of a slow % you get or how often your paralyze procs) Magic acc simply affects whether or not it sticks but has nothing to do with the strength of the effect. If someone has some tests that show otherwise then i would like to see them. That whole section about INT, MND, CHR and INT affecting magic accuracy needs some sort of verification.--NOiSEA 16:47, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Actually, after further reviewing the pages on Mind and INT which say nothing about magic accuracy, I believe that section should actually be removed from the magic accuracy page. It is inconsistent with the wiki pages for those stats and misleading.__NOiSEA 17:13, 5 September 2008 (UTC) I believe that Mind and Int increase accuracy to their respective spells, leveling BLM in lower level parties with and with out pie strongly suggests a correlation to me. I've always looked at the mage stats as a two for one special, accuracy and potency rolled into one. I agree that testing needs to be done, and I have no idea how to create a properly controlled test that goes beyond, "I resisted a lot when I forgot to eat my pie(which i forget often;>.>)." The wheaty 07:43, 18 December 2008 (UTC) INT proven to affect nuke accuracy The proof NOiSEA wanted to see: http://kanican.livejournal.com/34049.html Some scientific proof that INT affect the accuracy of nukes, and I personally think it is reasonably safe to assume that all the 'mage stats' affect their respective spells in a the same way. I think the INT/MND/CHR pages should be edited to reflect this. Argettio 19:25, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Where on that page is the proof? All the link you posted : http://kanican.livejournal.com/34049.html says regarding proving a relationship between INT and magic accuracy is that according to this site : http://robonosto.blogspot.com/2008/12/on-magic-resist-rates.html that its is proven there - but its not proven there by the authors own admission where he actually writes ""Open questions": what about INT and magic accuracy?" at the end. This is the author openly stating that he still does not know the relationship between those 2 stats. As for the magic numbers for INT and elemental skill - that is for the best balance on HNM type mobs. it is the same as a melee character finding a balance between accuracy and attack. the skill being the accuracy and the INT analogous to the attack. There was no proof of INT being related to magic accuracy on either the link you posted or the source the author of the link you posted used.--NOiSEA 22:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) You are right, Robonosto admits his analysis wasn't complete enough to extract any relationship between INT and M.ACC, but he states that with more analysis it could be established. His blog post spurred a lot of discussion in this field. Kaeko's blog post summarizes his own analysis of Lodeguy's data, Robonosto's analysis and all the further analysis on forums and other blogs. Kaeko only referenced Lodeguy and Robonosto, not all the forum posts etc. So there is no single link to "Here is how INT-M.ACC relationship was derived", it was a theory that evolved as more people got involved. If you are interested in the exact process then the best way would to search for "Kaeko" on the BG forums, that should find a lot of the aforementioned forum posts and unreferenced analysis. Argettio 09:25, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Magic weaponskills Any idea what effects the magic accuracy of magic weaponskills and skillchains? Depends what you mean by magic weaponskills... There are a few weaponskills that are magical (or supposedly) damage, they're still just effect by your weapon accuracy as normal. Avatar Skillchain's are effected by avatar physical accuracy which can be merited (and is also effected by summoning skill I'd presume). Blue Magic Skillchain accuracy is effected by weapon accuracy as with normal ws's. Automaton accuracy... I dunno, I know nothing about pup. Magic weaponskills never miss, hence why Spirits Within can be so popular, hence why on the strat. for Saving Private Ryaaf, it suggests that you use an AoE WS, and names a magical one to take down the chigoes. Now if you are talking about ws with elemental damage, then yes, those are just affected by normal accuracy modifiers, and the damage is affected by whatever stats modify it by raising the fStr mod... correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm quite positive. Your friends and you :" Caution! And my friends and I call this the 'Chasuble Alert.' " Why does the FF community need to know this...? Kylep2 00:09, 12 November 2008 (UTC) 1 Skill = 1 M.Acc Where exactly has it been "proven" that 1 skill is equall to 1 magic acc over 200 skill? It's relatively easy to test this with physical accuracy but for magic accuracy I'd think this would be something difficult to "prove." *It was difficult to prove: http://robonosto.blogspot.com/2008/12/give-me-data-or-give-me.html but it was done Argettio 15:38, 29 June 2009 (UTC) *Had to go to the second link to look at the numbers for m.acc. Even though the the dataset is relatively small, and the 95% bounds are pretty wide, to say the least. It does seem pretty fitting given the data the JP guy had. Thank you for the link. --ImperialPanda 15:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ** Sorry I just dumped the link from my favourtes. Yes the bounds are wide, but clearly centered on 1 not 0.9. Argettio 15:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Something to consider I am new to "The Black Mage" job and it is my first mage to level 75. The above test seems to confirm that the 10% hidden effect increase of damage with a coresponding spell on enemys with little or no resistance. It seem to me in "End Game" events such as Dynamis, elemental resistance plays a much larger role. I mean 10% damage of a resisted spell must be next to nothing. For the purpose of this discussion let's say your totaly naked in West Ron without a weapon. You are a sadistic level 75 Blm casting tier 4 fire spells on innocent lil bunnys for a consistant 1000 hp damage. You say to yourself "not good enough, the rodent infestation must die faster" and you equip a "NQ Fire Staff" and continue your anialation. Now you smerk to yourself because the cute lil furballs are instantly dieing to the tune of 1100 hp damage, until lo and behold and much to your suprise you have spawned the savior of all bunnydom “Bu Ku Hopinpopinsmacker". In your suprise and astonishment you drop your Fire Staff because "Bu Ku Hopinpopinsmacker" is a rabbit X3 the size of a large Gaulka with a thorny tail shaped like a Mace and twinkleing baby blues. Quickly you gather your wits and launch "Fire IV". As it is casting you see "Bu Ku" twitch his wiskers as he stiffens his front haunches. You notice the ground tremors from his hind haunches as they shake with tension. BOOM!! Your spell has landed. But whaaaa.... only 500 hp damage! "resisted drat" at least it stunned him. Quickly as possable you throw a "Sleep II" on him and the tremmors stop. Looking around you find and pick up your "Fire Staff", quickly casting "Fire IV" again. BOOM!! This bunny must be from West Sarutabaruta you think to yourself. Only 550 hp damage. You've been resisted again! "Bu Ku Hopinpopinsmacker" is now at 5% of his total HP. His wiskers twitch and before you can react is irises swirl and his pupils dialate emitting a flash of blue/white light. Blinded you see nothing but white .........and you can't move........ but you feel the gound begin to tremble. My question is this. Say you had equipped a NQ "Water Staff" which has a +10 fire affinity. Would it decrease the amount of resistance to your fire spell. For the sake of argument let's say it does decrease it by 10%. That would mean resistance would be reduced to 40% and your second cast would have hit for 600 HP damage and your fate would not be in question. Does anyone know if there are any tests or data sets along these lines? TyrusTheTerror]] 18:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) * The +10 (insert fire icon here) on the water staff is NOT fire affinity. It is a stat that makes you more resistant to fire based spell cast on you. It is in no way an offensive stat. The elemental staves all give a large increase in magic accuracy to spells aligned to the right element (fire staff and fire IV in your example) as WELL as the 10% (15% with HQ) increase in damage. ALWAY use the correct staff for each spell this will give the lowest resist rate AND the highest damage. Please go and read more about resist rate, it only happens in tiers, so you can't have a 40% reduction in damage due to a resist. There is tones of testing and data on all of your questions (most of which are covered on the relavent pages of this wiki), you need to read up a lot more to understand damage, resist rates, the elements of spells etc Argettio 16:14, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Spell Tier Inclusion? The companion page for Magic Evasion mentions that spells of different tiers have different resist rates. Since the spell tier isn't included in a mobs Magic Evasion, or in the equation for Magic Accuracy (M=Magic skill + M1 + M2), where does it come into play? * The fact that elemental nukes of higher tier resist less than lower tier was mentionned in an old pol update. Now, according to the magic accuracy/evasion model, adding 10 magic eva on the target or removing 10 magic accuracy on the caster is sticlty equivalent. What I assume is that the FFXI code checks a certain number of conditions one after the other, and that the only variable it considers is x=(magic accuracy)-(magic evasion). Let's say you cast fire I then Fire II on a mob :: equippement check : the player has +100 magic accuracy from gear/stats/merits etc : x=x+100 :: special resistance check : the mob has barfire : x=x-100 :: tier check : Fire I : x:=x :: tier check : Fire II, x=x+10 Of course this is speculation, but in practice you can consider all mobs to have higher magic evasion to lower tiers spells. Pchan 15:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Skill cap comperable to INT cap? *Lots of people talk about capping out skill when nuking. Is there a comparable cap to skill similar to how INT's impact on accuracy is cut in half after dINT > 10? (For example elemental skill > 340) **Is it possible to get in the situation where you haven't capped Magic Hit Rate, but you have capped Skill? **If the answer is no, is it safe to assume skill >= INT when you're nuking something where you're Magic Hit Rate is uncapped? (Again in terms of accuracy, leaving aside potency.) * There is no skill cap, to my knowledge. If you hit a mob with 110 INT, going from 110 to 120 INT is strictly equivalent to staying at 110 INT and adding 10 skill, as far as resist go. Of course the "int option" is better since it also provides more damage. You should only aim for target's INT +10 if you are sure to hit the magic hit rate cap. Pchan 15:23, 30 August 2009 (UTC)